Tiny Dancer
by MouseDragon
Summary: 20 years after an abandoned baby became Sparkplug Prime and changed the lives of the Autobots forever, their baby has babies of her own. All the old favorites and some adoreable new sparklings! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**LONG DESCRIPTION WARNING!**

**Ok, this story is based on The Sparkplug Trilogy, which for all it's horrible spelling and grammar, is my crowning achievement. It starts with Baby Mine and Ends with Forever and Always My Baby You'll Be. Read those first if you want to know Annie "Sparkplug" Takahara's background, as well as the background of Shilo, Shatterstrike and Brightspark, as Tsuki Takahara and her mother Ellie, who is spark bonded to Hot Rod. I love writing for Ellie and Hot Rod. I think they make the cutest couple EVER.**

**I don't own Transformers! I do however own Ellie, Tsuki and... Oh my god, Camui Takahara? Shatterstrike Hide and Brightspark Prime. And of course... Sparkplug. **

**Introducing our new characters! OMG YAY. Say hello to Samantha " Sammy" Takahara OMG, GASP! WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Yes folks, welcome to the future. A future, were Ellie and Hot Rod's SON Camui, has married Sparkplug! Like OMG nowai. Yes wai. P.S, Cookie for anyone who can guess why they named their son Camui! **

**Other important characters to know: **

**Shilo and Bradley Bee- Sam and Bumblebee! OMG!**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter One- Baby mine.**

Bradley cracked open one ice blue eye, a soft smile crossing his hologram's face. With a purr, he nuzzled against the beautiful brown haired woman sleeping beside him. He couldn't believe it had actually been twelve years since that fateful day when his life had come back and the world had become beautiful again.

Shilo woke and smiled at him, melting his spark. "Morning Bee."

He placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Happy anniversary beautiful."

"_BEE!"_

The frantic shout across the Com caused him to fall off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. He glared half heartedly at Shilo, who had burst out laughing and angrily sent a message back to Sunstreaker.

"_It's my anniversary. Go away."_

Sunstreaker's reply made his gas tank clench.

"_Bee, Sparks is in labor."_

In one swift movement, he was digging around for his pants, glancing at Shilo, who was looking worried.

"Bee?"

With a grin he looked down at his Spark-Bonded.

"Sparks is in labor"

It only took a second for her to join him in the hurry to get dressed. Their little girl was about to be a mommy.

Across town, Ratchet was throwing the mother of all fits. No one was safe as she frantically tore around her medbay, yelling orders and hurling tools as the Autobots scrambled to get everything ready for the birth of the daughter of their baby girl.

The birth of the daughter of a Prime.

This was the proudest moment in Autobot history, for more then one reason. Scampering around behind her mother, was the youngling who had been lovingly given the nickname "Mini-Hatchet"

Brightspark had shown the same affinity for healing as her mother at an early age. Now, barely out of her sparkling years, she knew almost as much about the Med-Bay as Ratchet. This would be her first time assisting in a birth and her parents couldn't be prouder. Optimus was practically glowing as he watched over them, from the corner where he had been shoved.

Cute or not, he knew better then to get in the way.

Sunstreaker was breaking every speed limit known to man and some that weren't. Curled up in his back seat, was the little girl who had grown to mean as much to him as his twin and she wasn't doing well. Each cry of pain tore a hole in his spark, making him more and more panicked. Calm filtered through him as Sideswipe reached through their bond, offering comfort and strength as he trailed behind, inches from the yellow Lamborghini's rear bumper.

A moment later, a bright yellow Camaro with black racing strikes fell neatly into formation. All three cars smiled as a tiny voice came over the com, even sounding as official as she did, there was nothing cuter.

"_Uncle Sunstweaker, mommy wants to know your ETA."_

"_Fifteen minutes kiddo, are you ready for us?"_

"_Yesh!"_

Sparkplug's scream shattered the air. Sunstreaker almost hit a pole as something warm and wet gushed all over his back seat.

In the front seat, Camui Takahara screamed in unison with Sunstreaker. Sparkplug kicked the back of his seat. "S...Sunny... For fuck... Fuck... FUCK!"

Sunstreaker tried to lighten the mood with his usual humor while he opened the "adult" channel they had created for communication that didn't involve the sparklings. "Fucking is what got us into this mess Sparks..."

"_Ratchet, we have a problem. Sparks just popped..."_

"_Slow the fuck down Sunny! Primus, that's my pregnant daughter you almost crashed into a pole with!"_

"_YOU DID WHAT?!"_

Sunstreaker was so focused on what was going on in his back seat that he didn't even flinch at the fury in Bee and Ratchet's voices. In fact, the only indication that he had even heard any of them as they continued to yell at him, was that he slowed down...

Until he slowed to a complete stop and stopped responding.

"_Sunny? SUNSTREAKER! Report slaggit!"_

After a moment of utter silence, a phrase that every autobot knew by spark came across the com.

"_I...Have a baby in me..."_

There wasn't a face without a shit eating grin on it when as the normally wild, unabashed Lamborghini reverently, almost politely pulled into the garage.

Life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! BABIES ROCK! But... THE SURPRISES DONT END THERE! Booyah. Why did I name this story Tiny Dancer? YOU'LL SEE! Moo hoo ha ha ha. I've decided to add another character... Based on an AWESOME plot bunny idea involving the twins... By the way, Camui is spelled as it sounds. (( Kah-Moo- Eeeeeeee.)) Yes, it's Japanese.

I said... TWINS.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TRANSFORMERS. This is a rated T fic for a reason folks. If you aren't mature enough for swearing, GAY SEX and other graphic adult things, DONT READ.

**REVIEW.**

Chapter two- Thicker then Oil.

Sparkplug opened her eyes groggily. She was so tired, it took her a moment to realize that the nagging feeling that had woken her was based on the fact that she had slept for six hours and there hadn't been a single sound. Panic flooded her as she slid out of bed, hurrying towards the nursery.

What she saw there brought a smile to her face, fast asleep, one sitting in her nursing chair, the other leaning against the wall, were the twins holo-forms. Each held a tiny baby protectively in his arms. Piercing blue eyes suddenly met hers, a slender hand moving to brush a lock of blonde hair from his face. Sunny smiled at her, before putting a finger to his lips. She blew him a kiss before heading back to bed.

Not for the first time, she thanked Primus for the amazing family she had been given.

Camui was waiting for her, a slight expression of worry on his handsome face. "Everything alright?"

She nodded. "The twins are here again."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her as she climbed back into bed. With a content sigh, she snuggled against him. "We should get a bigger house and give them their own bedrooms."

"Don't think it's strange... They they use to hold both of us like that?"

He looked at her, a soft smirk crossing her face as she gazed into those beautiful almond eyes of his.

"I think its sweet."

"I think you're sweet."

With a soft smile, she drifted back to sleep, content that all was right with the world.

The instant she saw the sea of blue, she knew this wasn't a normal dream. A moment later, she found herself in the meadow where she had met Jazz so long ago. Smiling, she waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Welcome back little one."

With a happy sigh, she hugged the massive mech in front of her, as best she could. Gently patting her head with a fingertip, Primus smiled at her, before lifting her to meet his bright blue eyes. Knowing what was coming, she beat him to the punch. "You want me to do something, don't you?"

He smirked. "I wanted to congratulate you on the birth of your sparklings. Well done. They are beautiful."

She smiled happily, touched. "Thank you."

The look of sadness that crossed his face then, filled her with dread. She knew that look. That was the I have bad news look. "Primus... What is it?"

He gazed at her a moment, then stared out across the meadow. "I have come to offer you a favor, as payment for all you have done for my people... But I fear it is not one you will be very pleased with."

She frowned, feeling a hint of fear. "Something bad is going to happen... Isn't it?"

He nodded slowly.

"Not my babies..."

"No little one... You."

She blinked. "Me?"

"The next time you see me Sparkplug... You will be not be waking from your dream."

Fear turned to sorrow as she realized what he meant. "But..."

"You have ten years little one. The Matrix Of Creation and the Matrix Of Leadership are now resting within the hearts of your girls. The downside to this, is that your life no longer is preserved by them. This gift, I am giving to you... The knowledge of time. Live what you have left to the fullest and be ready when the time comes. Know that your children will go on to do great things, even without you."

Tears coursed down her cheeks. Gently, worn metal fingertips brushed them away. "Will they be alright?"

He nodded. "You know they will. Look at who they have around them."

Gazing into his optics, she knew without a doubt he was right. Slowly, the sorrow in her heart lifted.

After all, even after she was gone... The Autobots would still be there.

Across town, Ratchet woke from recharge to th sound of sharp, shuddering sobs. Instantly her arms wrapped around her Spark-Bonded. "Tyger Pax?"

Optimus shuddered again, streaks of blue trickling down his face. As the memory of the scene between Primus and Sparkplug faded from his memory banks, he simply shook his head, not having the spark to reveal what he had been shown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes... I'm killing off Sparkplug. I'm not sure why... It just felt right. It's ok though, because now instead of carrying both Matrix's... Instead of being the new Prime... Now her daughters are. One creates, the other leads. I think it's a great idea... And TWINS. YAY! **

**Be sure to read the Sparkplug Trilogy, starting with Baby Mine, going to Sparkplug: Child Of The Universe and ending in Forever and Always my baby you'll be. This will explain a lot of things, such as how Sparkplug ended up with both matrix's, how Ratchet became female, who the Takahara's are. How Sparkplug and Jazz met... How Jazz became alive again... **

**I can go on. P.S... If a Beta Reader wants to take on the monumental task of editing my stories to fix grammar and spelling, that would be awesome. As you will see from my other stories, I'm not the best at it. Even without proper spelling and grammar, my Sparkplug Trilogy got almost 300 reviews... Which inspires me to keep writing. Apparently my plot ideas are enjoyed. I know I enjoy writing. **

**Chapter 3- How do I live without you?  
**

The next day, Sparkplug glanced out the window and her heart skipped a beat. There, parked in the driveway, was a dark blue GMC Topkick and a sleek Silver Porsche Boxster. Leaning casually against them, was a huge man with a cowboy hat, worn stonewashed Levi jeans and a wife beater. She smirked. He still wore combat boots.

Ironhide could have passed for a construction worker without trying. Next to the clean cut, sophisticated looking black man beside him, he looked totally out of place. Ice blue eyes met hers and Jazz waved.

She couldn't believe it. One week after her wedding, two years ago, Ironhide had officially retired, taking Jazz with him on a long overdue vacation. They were suppose to be in Greece. Checking to make sure the babies were alright, she grabbed the a baby monitor and ran out the door, throwing herself into the arms of her two guardians.

"I missed you both so much!"

Jazz stroked her hair, holding her after Ironhide stepped back, doing the whole gruff warrior act.

"Missed you too, kiddo. Sorry we 're late, Hide distracted me."

Sparkplug giggled as the massive weapons specialist proceeded to blush furiously and pull his hat over his eyes, trying to cover his face. "We... Got a little carried away."

Jazz quirked both brows, a dazzling grin crossing his face. "A little?"

Watching the playful banter reminded her of what she would have to tell them. She tried to hide the sadness that struck her heart. She should have known they wouldn't be fooled. In an instant, both were looking at her intently. Ironhide spoke.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, heading back towards the house. "Nothing... Come meet your god-daughters."

On the outside, Jazz was his usual cheerful self. Cooing over the two utterly precious three week old babies in front of him and taunting Ironhide, who was just as ecstatic. Inwardly, a solemn dialogue was taking place.

"_Jazz ta Hatchet. Answer me ya old grump." _

"_Back I see. Took you long enough."_

"_Why didn't you tell me something was wrong with Sparks?"_

There was a pause._ "Something is wrong with Sparks?"_

"_You're getting slow Hatchet." _

"_Bring her in. Now." _

The only warning she had was the exchanged glance between Jazz and Ironhide and the sudden appearance of the twins. Holo-forms appearing, the twins each took a baby as she was picked up and hauled out the door.

"Guys! Wait! What... My kids! What's going on?"

Ironhide cradled her in his arms like a child, before setting her on his front seat and appearing beside her as both he and Jazz begin tearing towards the base. She didn't like the grim expression on the old warrior's face.

"S'ok Sparks, the twins have got yer kids. Jus' relax."

Optimus frowned as a familiar voice echoed through the base. She didn't sound happy. Bracing himself for what he knew was coming, he prepared for the worst.

Ten minutes later it came. Digging his metallic fingers into his desk, he took a ragged intake of breath as he felt the flood of emotion coursing through his spark-mate. Disbelief. Self-Doubt. Denial. Sorrow. Almost unbearable sorrow. He didn't have to be told what caused it.

He already knew. It didn't give any relief from the grief that washed over him when the Ratchet's emotion torn voice came across the com.

"_Optimus... I need you."_

He bowed his head, sending a silent prayer to Primus for the strength to guide his men through this. For the strength to help Sparkplug and for the strength to be there for her children.

"_I am on my way. Keep them calm_."

Ratchet fought to keep her face stoic as she ran her scans again and again. There was no change. Sparkplug glared at the mechs surrounding her. They all gazed at her as if they feared she would shatter to pieces if she so much as moved. Bowing her head, she knew she would have to tell them about the dream. About what Primus had told her. She just wished she knew how.


	4. Chapter 4

I won't bother with a long description here...

**Chapter four- What do I tell my heart? **

The twins were in the middle of a dual diaper change, when suddenly the two gorgeous men, who were in had been joking and teasing each other a moment before suddenly went stock still. Two pairs of ice blue eyes looked up and met.

Blue eyes lowered, gazing at the two fussing babies in front of them next.

Two sparks reached out to each other finding comfort the way they had since awareness had come into being, then reaching out again to connect with the two who had created them. Across town, this connection was the only thing keeping Ironhide from blowing a hole in the Medbay wall as a furious discussion took place between them.

"_You better be fraggin sure about this Ratch." _

"_I've run every scan in existence Hide. I'm sorry."_

"_Easy Hide, stay cool."_

If Ironhide's glare was a cannon, Jazz would have been blown to kingdom come.

"_Stay... Cool?! STAY COOL?!"_

"_Ironhide. You will control your emotions. That's an order."_

They all stopped as Optimus joined the conversation. He stood outside the door, not ready to enter yet and face what he had to do. He knew they expected him to fix this. The knowledge that he was about to let them down tore at his spark.

Sparkplug's tiny voice turned the tearing into outright shattering. "Stop it... Please."

Knowing that to be his cue, Optimus entered. He gently lay his massive hand on the Medbay table, allowing her to climb into it and held her comfortingly against his spark, gazing gently down at her.

"You already know what Ratchet is going to say, don't you little one?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as the greatest family anyone could ever ask for simply stared at her brokenly. She nodded.

Ironhide swore. Ratchet slammed a tool down, much harder then she intended. The only one not reacting, was Jazz, his face blissfully hidden by his visor. Optimus offered a small, comforting smile. He knew his role. He would not fail her.

"We are here, Sparks. Forever and always."

With a shuddering breath, she let it out, starting with a choked whimper. In an instant, they were there in holo-form, arms around her. Looking at the comforting faces surrounding her, she knew Primus had been right. Everything would be ok.

All that was left was to do as Primus had said. She would live to the fullest and be ready when the time came to say goodbye and move on.

**Author note: Yes, this chapter is painfully short. However, it's the end of the prologue to the rest of the story. More is coming! Keep reading.**


End file.
